¿El mejor Dios?
by Mister Walker
Summary: Continuacion extraoficial del fic ¿El mejor heroe? de Rocker Lullaby. Luego de que Percy recibiera un reconocimiento como "El mejor Heroe" de parte de Zeus, sus amigos le preguntan cual es su Dios favorito!.


**Deberían leer primero el fic de Rocker Lullaby "¿El mejor héroe?" Para que entiendan la idea detrás de la trama… un saludo a ella.**

* * *

**El mejor dios**

* * *

En la sala de reuniones del Olimpo, los dioses se encontraban reunidos de nuevo en la sala de consejos, el día anterior se habían reunido en aquel mismo lugar y (para molestia e incomodidad de Zeus) habían debatido sobre quien era mejor héroe.

Hercúles o Percy Jackson.

Al final Poseidón, con el apoyo de todos los Olímpicos, convenció al Rey del Olimpo de que enviara un reconocimiento al segundo por sus logros obtenidos durante la guerra.

Y ahora para sorpresa de todos, los dioses habían recibido un paquete directo del campamento.

-Qué es?!- preguntó Atenea.

Apolo lo tomo y desato el nudo abriendo el envoltorio, y todos vieron el interior.

Dentro había una pequeña nota de agradecimiento escrita en un pergamino, y al lado de esta había un disco Bluray.

-Pero mira nada más!- balbuceo Hefesto.

En la etiqueta ponía escrito "REPRODUCÉME"

-Oigan, les gustaría ver un video casero de nuestros hijos- propuso Hermes al consejo.

Todos balbucearon que no había problema.

Zeus hizo aparecer un enorme televisor de pantalla plana de 201 pulgadas frente a ellos con un reproductor BD, cargaron el disco y la imagen parpadeó…

* * *

La imagen de la estática paso a un primer plazo del Área común de las cabañas donde todos sus hijos estaban alrededor de una hoguera improvisada justo en medio de la zona común.

**-Ah! Una tranquila noche de verano- decía Apolo en tono poético.**

Aquella era una noche para disfrutar charlando, algunos campistas más jóvenes se habían ido a sus cabañas a dormir mientras que el resto seguía alrededor del fuego.

-Quiero hacer un anuncio!- dijo Quirón apareciendo en su forma centauro vistiendo una camiseta que decía "Centauro con Pedigree" junto al círculo de campistas formado por los consejeros de cada cabaña.

**-Nunca entiendo los mensajes que Quirón pone en su ropa- balbuceó Atenea.**

Todos le miraron fijamente.

-Percy!-

**Zeus gruño, acordándose de cómo los dioses lo habían comparado con su hijo Hércules, y habían decidido que era mejor que este.**

El campista alzo una ceja preguntándose que había hecho esta vez, pero el centauro con un gesto de la mano le indica que se pusiera de pie y se acercara.

Luego de que se encontrara parado justo al lado del centauro, este saco una especie de placa de bronce celestial enmarcada en madera con un mensaje tallado.

**-Eso fue lo mejor que se ocurrió!- se quejó Poseidón. –Una placa-**

-Me honra hacer la entrega de esta placa conmemorativa enviada por el mismísimo Zeus-

Percy la tomo y la leyó.

**-Creo que es suficiente con eso- afirmó Zeus.**

-Para el mejor héroe?!- balbuceó.

**Poseidón sonrió orgulloso.**

Todos los campistas dijeron OH!, acto seguido aplaudieron.

-Bien hecho Percy!- le dijo Will, de la cabaña Apolo.

Halagado, y un poco avergonzado el hijo de Poseidón decidió volver a su sitio, pero Annabeth se puso de pie desde allí y fue hasta él para darle un beso en la mejilla.

**-Qué adorables se ven juntos!- dijo Afrodita con su familiar tono meloso.**

**Atenea frunció el ceño mientras que Poseidón sonreía burlonamente.**

-Diviértanse, pero no se entretengan demasiado…- les advirtió Quirón. –…qué las arpías aparecerán a las 11-

Ambos se sentaran justo al frente y a la cabeza de la hoguera, con todos los otros consejeros rodeando.

-Vaya, un reconocimiento del mismísimo Zeus?!- balbuceo Katie Gardiner.

-Me siento un poco incómodo con respecto a esto…- dijo Percy con modestia.

**-¡No puedo creer que me hayan convencido de hacerlo!- gruño el dios del rayo causando una descarga de electricidad estática acorde con su estaño de ánimo.**

-¡Vamos! no es necesaria tanta modestia- afirmo Travis viendo con malicia el reconocimiento, preguntándose cuantas dracmas valdrá todo ese bronce.

-Después de tu gran hazaña el mes pasado te lo mereces!- afirmo Connor con la misma mirada maliciosa de su hermano.

**-Ay! Hijos míos!- suspiró Hermes mientras imaginaba que clase de estrategia usaran para robarle el premio a Percy.**

Jake Mason, que estaba más cerca de Percy le dio una palmada en la espalda.

-Y dime Percy…- le decía Drew, la nueva consejera de Afrodita en un tono un tanto insinuoso. -…Cuál de los dioses es tu favorito?!-

-Eh?!-

**-Eh?!- balbucearon los dioses también.**

-Tiene razón- añadió Will Solace de Apolo. –Si los dioses te enviaron esa placa, debes agradarles mucho-

**-Algo cierto hay en ese dueto!- dijo Apolo rimando.**

-También a ti debería agradarte alguno de ellos…- Katie mirándole fijamente con sus penetrantes ojos café como la tierra. –Además de tú padre claro…-

**-Obviamente- murmuró Poseidón.**

-Bueno, supongo que me agradan todos ellos- respondió él.

-**En serio?!- balbucearon todos los Olímpicos sin poder tragarse sus palabras.**

**Zeus solo gruño.**

Pero todos alrededor de la hoguera silbaron incrédulos.

-Tratas de despistarnos del tema, sesos de algas- dijo Annabeth sentada a su lado.

**-Hija! No tienes que acercarte tanto a él…- murmuró Atenea.**

**Poseidón quien se percató de su enfado se rió.**

-Así es Percy!- dijo Travis.

-No nos despistes- afirmo Connor. –Es Hermes, cierto?!-

-**Cierto?!- murmuró el dios de los viajes y los ladrones esperanzado.**

-Es Deméter verdad?!- preguntó Katie ilusionada.

**-Si me elige, haré que la planta de su cuarto le dé unas jugosas mazorcas-**

-Por supuesto que Apolo, quien no?!- decía Will Solace soplándose un mechón de cabello rubio de su frente.

**-Pues claro!- se regodeo el dios del sol. –Soy el dios mas genial de todos!-**

**Artemisa vio a su hermano con el ceño fruncido.**

-Apuesto que Artemisa, no Percy?!- le insinuó Thalia vestida con su túnica de cazadora encapuchada resplandeciendo el color de la plata con las luces del fuego.

**Una pequeña media sonrisa se formó en los labios de la niña diosa.**

-Es Hefesto, verdad?!- pregunto esperanzado Jake Mason.

**El dios ladeo su cabeza, como si no le importara demasiado.**

-No creo que Dionisio, verdad?!- comentó Pólux.

–**Aunque se supone que sea el encargado de supervisarte…- insinuó el dios del vino.**

-Aunque no apruebe lo nuestro, seguro te cae algo bien mi madre- decía Annabeth. –Verdad, Percy?!-

**-Por supuesto que no lo apruebo!- dijo Atenea refiriéndose a la relación de su hija.**

-JA! A nadie le gustan las suegras, además es obvio que todos prefieren a Afrodita, no - se burló Drew. –Además tú la conociste en persona, cierto?!-

**-Si me elige, me aseguré de que tenga muchos hijos!- dijo la diosa del amor sonriente.**

**Atenea se puso como fiera pensando en esa posibilidad.**

El rostro de Percy se ruborizo al recordar el encuentro con la diosa del amor en el depósito de chatarra de los dioses.

**-A qué no es adorable!- volvió a decir pronunciando más su sonrisa.**

-Bueno…- balbuceo con cierta dura. -…me agradan todos!-

-**Otra vez?!- **murmuraron.

-Incluso Ares?!- preguntó Clarisse en un tono burlón.

**-Lo único que me agradaría, será desollarlo con mi espada- gruño Ares.**

-Bueno, casi todos!-

**Ares gruño con más fuerza.**

Todos se miraban confundidos.

**Igual que los dioses.**

-Podrías explicarte mejor?!- preguntó Nico.

**Hades se reclinaba sobre su recién construido nuevo trono como si todo ese asunto le aburriera.**

-Bueno, quiero decir…- balbuceó Percy. –…Qué aunque a pesar de que cada uno tenga su "carácter especial"-

"**Hey!" balbucearon todos.**

**Zeus se rió.**

-Debo admitir que también tiene su lado bueno…-

"**Aja!" murmuraron todos.**

**Zeus gruño.**

-Empezaré con mi padre…- dijo.

Todos los campistas le miraron fijamente.

**Los dioses miraron fijamente a la pantalla también.**

-Aunque a veces puede ser torpe y descuidado…-

**-Oye!- **

**Todos los Olímpicos rieron.**

-También se preocupaba por mí, dándome consejos y guiándome en ciertas ocasiones- explicaba.

**-Hermano!- protestó Zeus. –Creí que habíamos quedado en no intervenir directamente en los asuntos de nuestros hijos.**

**-Bueno hermano…-**

–No me di cuenta al principio, pero al final descubrí que en verdad le importaba-

**Poseidón sonrió complacido mientras asentían con aprobación. **

-Bueno, eso es normal…- decía Katie Gardiner. -…Pero que dices respecto a mi madre-

**-Sí, que dices?!- dijo Deméter.**

-Aunque no la conocí a profundidad...- dijo. -Sin ella no tendríamos los cereales que desayunamos ni las papas que freímos y comemos junto al pan de trigo y nuestras hamburguesas favoritas-

**-De no ser por mí la humanidad habría acabado cazando a toda la fauna del planeta…!- se jactaba orgullosa y contenta por el comentario de Perseus.**

**-Madre?!- respondía Perséfone un poco avergonzada de la postura infantil que su madre tenía en ese momento.**

-Aja!, y qué me dices de Apolo…?!- preguntó Will Solace.

**-Sí! Qué dices de mí Percy?!- balbuceaba el dios.**

-Tengo que admitir…- comentó. -…Qué está en onda?!-

**-Pero por supuesto!- se jactaba orgulloso.**

-Aunque necesita trabajar un poquito en sus rimas-

**Eh?!-**

**Todos los Olímpicos se rieron.**

-Y qué piensas de Hermes?!- dijo Travis mientras ensartaba un malvavisco y lo ponía al fuego.

-Sí, que hay con nuestro padre?!- dijo Connor imitando a su hermano, solo que con el malvavisco más grande la bolsa.

**-Sí Percy! Qué hay conmigo?!- preguntó Hermes.**

-Al comienzo tuve una mala impresión de él…- relató. -…Respecto a lo de Luke-

Annabeth entrecerró un poco los ojos.

**Hermes hizo un puchero para gracias de todos, y luego se puso un poco triste también, recibiendo una palmadita de consuelo de su amigo Apolo.**

-Pero luego entendí por qué lo hizo- continuo diciendo. –Supo cuál era el verdadero destino de su hijo desde el principio… debió necesitar de mucho valor para soportarlo-

**Hermes sonrío.**

-Se ganó mi admiración por ello-

**Todos los Olímpicos felicitaron a su pariente divino por su determinación y Hermes supo que no se había equivocado al darle su voto a Percy Jackson.**

-Qué hay con mi padre?!- preguntó Jake Mason.

**Todos miraron a Hefesto quien no lucía muy emocionado.**

-Bueno, él nos ayudó cuando estábamos en el laberinto…- dijo Percy. –…Solo necesita trabajar más en su trato con los seres vivos-

Jake Mason se encogió de hombros.

**-Cómo te dije muchacho…- decía Hefesto. -…Es más fácil tratar con máquinas que con seres vivos-**

**Todos los Olímpicos suspiraron resignados.**

-Y qué opinas de Artemisa?!- pregunto Thalia.

**La niña diosa alzo una ceja, como si estuviera dispuesta a reevaluar su opinión del joven Jackson basada en su respuesta.**

Percy apretó la mano de Annabeth como si cerciorase de que aún estaba ahí con él.

-¡Para qué mentirles!- exclamo Percy. –Es noble y justa…-

Thalia sonrió complacida.

**Artemisa sonrió también para sí misma.**

-…Pienso que su carácter podría usarse como plantilla de diseño para futuros dioses-

Todos los campistas asintieron positivamente.

**-Creo que no todos los hombres son unos cerdos después de todo- comentó complacida la niña diosa.**

**Los otros dioses sintieron un poco de celos, menos Ares, Hefesto y Hades.**

-Qué me dices de Dionisio?!- preguntó Pólux.

**El dios del vino se revolvió en su trono.**

-Es desagradable!-

**Todos los Olímpicos se rieron.**

-Pero al menos se encarga de supervisar nuestra seguridad…- añadió. -…Eso es un punto a su favor- finalizo mientras sacaba su malvavisco del fuego y lo comía.

**-Así está mejor!- gruño el dios. –Por poco estuve a punto hacer que pase el resto de su vida pensando que era una niña de 9 años…-**

**Todos los dioses se encogieron de hombros.**

-Supongo que no tienes nada que decir respecto a Ares?!- dijo Chris Rodríguez, ganándose una mirada furibunda de su novia.

**Todos los dioses se rieron de él, mientras partía en dos una espada.**

-Lo único positivo que puedo decir de él, fue la vez que lo vencí en su juego!- afirmo.

Clarisse gruño.

**Ares también.**

**Los dioses volvieron a reírse esta vez con más fuerzas, Artemisa casi se cae de su trono y Hestia sobre su fuego..**

**-Maldito sea ese Jackson!- gruño el dios.**

-Y por último pero no menos importante…!- balbuceaba Drew.

**Afrodita dejó su equipo de maquillaje portátil por un momento y vio con atención a la pantalla.**

Percy quedo en silencio por un buen rato pensando que podría decir sobre la diosa del amor…

-Es bonita!-

**-Aaw! Qué adorable eres!- exclamo Afrodita mientras se llevaba las manos a las mejillas.**

**Los otros dioses fruncieron el ceño ante lo obvio.**

**-Di algo que no sepamos Percy!- dijo Hermes.**

**-**Es más bonita que Angelina Jolie, Jennifer Aniston y Pamela Anderson juntas!-

**-Aaaww!- volvió la diosa. –Pero por supuesto querido!- **

**Atenea frunció el ceño.**

-¡Qué superficial resultaste ser, Sesos de algas!- murmuró Annabeth.

**-Qué esperabas hija!- murmuro Atenea. –Es hijo de Poseidón!-**

**Poseidón le mostro su lengua como respuesta.**

**-**Oye, te olvidas de Atenea!- sugirió Katie.

Annabeth se puso nerviosa.

**Atenea bufó, realmente no esperaba ningún buen comentario de la boca del hijo de su enemigo.**

-Ella es buena en verdad!-

**-QUÉ?!- exclamaron los otros dioses.**

**Atenea también estaba algo sorprendida.**

-Y no lo digo solo por qué salga con su hija y no me incineré por ello- aclaró.

**Afrodita se río entre dientes pensando en aquel molde de Romeo y Julieta, recibiendo una mirada regañona de la diosa.**

-Sino porque ella a lo largo de la historia siempre ha protegido y favorecido a los héroes en sus más grandes y peligrosa hazañas... y gracias a ella muchos han salido airosos- explicaba con un tono muy noble en su voz. –Lo sé por qué hasta yo también salí beneficiado gracias a su guía- añadió recordando la primera vez que la vio en la Presa Hoover.

Annabeth sonreía muy contenta y orgullosa de oírle decir eso… también los chicos de su cabaña se acercaron a su amigo dándole unas palmadas en su espalda.

**Atenea continuaba perpleja mientras se pasaba la mano por su barbilla tratando de ocultar su sorpresa con un semblante pensativo.**

**-Ahora que dices de mí hijo, sobrinita?!- le dijo Poseidón.**

**Atenea se ruborizo un poco, mas recobró rápidamente la compostura.**

**-No creas que me comprara con unos cuantos halagos…- rectifico. -…Aún no ha apruebo su relación con mi hija-**

**Poseidón sonrió.**

-Incluso Hera y Hades merece un comentario positivo…- dijo Percy.

Todos quedaron boquiabiertos al oírle… Sobre todo Annabeth y Nico.

**Ambos dioses, quienes desde el comienzo de la presentación en video no habían mostrado interés alguna en las opiniones del campista, ahora miraban con atención la pantalla.**

-Sin la ayuda de Hera no habría sobrevivido a mi encuentro con los Telekhines en el Santa Helena-

**-Un agradecimiento aquella vez hubiera sido mejor- comentó la esposa de Zeus recordando la vez que él y Annabeth la insultaron.**

-Y sin la ayuda de Hades, Cronos habría demolido el Empire State antes que pudiéramos siquiera subir el ascensor…- explicaba. -…Creo que Zeus hizo bien en darle su propio trono en el Olimpo-

**-POR LO MENOS ESO!- agregó el dios de la muerte.**

**Sin embargo aún recordó molesto aquella vez que casi le raja el rostro luego de hacerse invulnerable en el Estigia.**

-Pero no olvidemos también a Hestia…-

**-Oh!- **

**La pequeña diosa se sonrojo levemente al ser mencionada.**

-Ceder su trono a Dionisio para evitar una guerra entre los dioses y proteger su hogar…- explicaba. -…Eso es también bastante remarcable-

**Hestia asintió con la cabeza, como si recordara aquella ocasión sin arrepentimiento ni resentimiento contra los otros dioses luego de haber sido relegada al cargo de dios menor.**

**Las mujeres del consejo le rindieron homenaje con un aplauso.**

-Creo que nos ha dejado bien claro tu postura Percy…- comentaba Annabeth.

Thalia los interrumpió.

-Y qué opinas de Zeus?!- preguntó.

Todos le miraron, él se puso nervioso.

**Todos los Olímpicos vieron a Zeus, este alzo una ceja.**

-Percy, Piensa muy bien lo que vas a decir…- dijo Annabeth preocupada. -…recuerda que él ha fulminado a miles de seres vivos en el pasado que tuvieron alguna opinión sobre él.

Ha Percy le sudaban las manos mientras veía de reojo al cielo.

**En su trono, la mano de Zeus chispeaba electricidad pura… como si estuviera listo para responder ante el menor comentario negativo.**

**Poseidón no aparto la vista de su hermano, muy atento.**

-Bueno, él intento matarme varias veces!- murmuro nervioso.

**Un pequeño rayo comenzó a emanar de sus dedos.**

-Pero… es el Amo del Universo después de todo!-

**El rayo se desvaneció.**

**-¡Cómo debe ser!- sentenció.**

**Todos los Olímpicos suspiraron aliviados.**

Todos los campistas se rieron graciosamente una vez aliviada la tensión.

**Los dioses también, y luego de la batalla en Manhattan la mayoría estaban de acuerdo en el hecho de que siempre podrían confiar en la ayuda sus hijos.**

De pronto Comenzaron a oír ruidos de graznidos y aleteos…

-OH DEMONIOS! Son las Once!- dijo Annabeth.

-Será mejor que vayamos a dormir- sugirió Percy al tiempo que ella, Annabeth y el resto de los campistas apresuradamente se ponían y corrían frenéticos hacia sus cabañas.

Segundos después las arpías aparecieron y comenzaron a agitar las cenizas que quedaron de la hoguera y devorar la comida y los malvaviscos que estaban prepararon para al fuego, luego la cámara alejaba el zoom indicando que la grabación se había hecho desde el pórtico de la casa grande, puesto esta enfoco a un hombre viejo sentado en una silla motorizada.

-Palabras de despedida Quirón!- dijo una voz femenina tras de la cámara.

Quirón quien estaba distraído leyendo un libro se percató de su puesta en escena y se dirigió a la cámara.

-Estoy seguro que Percy está agradecido con el reconocimiento que le mandaron…- explicaba. -…y recuerden que vuestros hijos siempre están preparados para enfrentar a quien sea que amenace al Olimpo-

Quirón ladeo la cabeza mientras pensaba en alguna otra palabra final.

-Creo que eso es todo, hasta luego!-

La cámara se volteó y enfoco en un primer plano a quien la manejaba.

-Espero que hayan disfrutado la presentación- dijo Rachel Elizabeth Dare sonriente.-Hasta la próxima Dioses!- se despidió haciendo el símbolo de Paz y Amor con una mano.

El video finalizó.

_**Fin**_

* * *

**En caso de que ella llegué a leer, me disculpo de antemano por no pedirle permiso para usar el tema de su fic… pero es que me imaginaba como reaccionara Percy al recibir el reconocimiento de Zeus, y zas! Tenía una idea para un fic en mi mente.**

**El estilo de narración es homólogo del que usa ****Natilovebooks**** en su historia "Leyendo en el Pasado" me ha encantado, y me mantengo atento a sus actualizaciones.**

**Sin más que añadir, me despido hasta la próxima!.**


End file.
